A Bend in the Road
by And Moggles is her name
Summary: A first attempt at writing my own fanfiction. My version of the L/J story. Hoping to avoid horrible cliches and annoyingly inaccurate details too often present in L/J stories. Please read & review. Constructive criticism most desired!


**Disclaimer**: A story based on the world and characters of J. K. Rowling :)

**Author's note**: A first fanfiction attempt. I have recently realised I've been reading fanfiction for 7 years so it's about time I gave something back. Would love as much constructive criticism and advice as possible. If I don't fall flat on my face with this, I intend to turn this into a full-length L/J fic that sticks as close to the books as possible and stays away from annoying cliches so please point out anything I get wrong fact wise also or any annoying misconceptions picked up from reading fanfictions for too long. Thank you in advance for reading :}

Rated M for language and adult issues/ themes later in story.

A Bend in the Road

Prologue

It was six o'clock in the morning and the first rays of the sun were just beginning to make their way into the sixth years' boy's dormitory shining like a spotlight onto the bed beside the window, and onto the still form of the young man lying in it.

James Potter lay awake on his four poster bed staring out of the window next to him, legs tangled up in his sheets, seemingly studying the slowly brightening sky. Being able to discern nothing in particular as his glasses lay haphazardly on the on the floor by his bed where he's roughly thrown them several hours earlier, he lay there replaying the previous night's events in his head, a nasty scowl plastered to his face.

A soft grunt and sigh disturbed the silence around him as the only other current occupant of the room rolled over in his bed across the room. The scowl on James' face softened instantly as he looked over in the direction of Peter Pettigrew's bed and remembered guiltily how Pete had warned him that something like this would happen if he continued to shut his friends out as he had been doing since Christmas. His fists closed tightly around his sheets. For all the harsh words he'd said to Sirius earlier that morning, deep down he blamed himself for what happened. Sirius was his responsibility and he'd been neglecting him. He knew Sirius eventually messed up whenever left to his own devices for too long but he'd been so wrapped up in his own grief lately to care. And now Snape knew Remus' secret. Everything was fucked. Dumbledore may have threatened Snape with expulsion if word got out about Remus' "furry little problem", but things would still never be the same again.

He growled quietly out of frustration as he stretched out his arm and started feeling about on the table next to him for his glasses before remembering he'd chucked them on the fall. He groped about on the floor for a few seconds before finding them and placing them over his eyes. Untangling himself from his sheets he drearily made his way over to the bathroom. He'd had barely any sleep but he knew there was no point in trying anymore. Hopefully a nice long shower would help him clear his head.

-x-x-x-

A little over an hour later, Lily Evans was making her way down to the great hall, backpack slung over her shoulder, lost in thought as she mechanically made the same morning journey she had done for the past five and a half years. She was so lost in thought in fact, she did not realise she was being followed until a hesitant hand was placed on her backpack-less shoulder startling her. She turned round quickly, wand in hand as reflex kicked in, to find herself face to face with Severus Snape.

"What do you want?", she snapped. Her face remained impassive. Also a reflex for whenever she saw, heard or even thought about her former best friend.

"I really need to talk to you. I have something important to tell you. Please hear me out this time, Lils," he pleaded. Her face hardened for a moment when he called her "Lils" but returning to impassive.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say Snape. I'm not particularly fond of what comes out of your mouth. Now leave me alone." She turned around and resumed her walk to the Great Hall at a quicker pace this time. Severus called after her but by this point she had reached the entrance hall and she knew he wouldn't continue to speak to her when they were out in the open, where one of his "friends" might see them, so she ignored him and carried on to the great hall as quickly as she could.

She lowered herself onto the bench at the Griffindor table, dropping her bag next to her and grabbing a piece of toast, buttering it as she determinedly refused to think about Severus Snape. The hall was always quiet at this time of the day on the weekend as most students and teachers were not up yet, so she was startled several minutes later out of her reverie, for the second time that morning, by a very out-of-breath Sirius Black running past her, panting heavily as he went, down to the end of the Griffindor table, where she was surprised to spot James Potter sitting staring into his bowl of porridge. From where she sat about ten spaces up, he looked a mess. There were dark bags under his eyes, a scratch on his cheek and several more on his forearm that lay exposed on the table next to his bowl clutching a spoon. He didn't even look up when Sirius sat down opposite him and started whispering frantically. Muttered angry words were exchanged but not loud enough for Lily to hear what they were. Sirius looked on the verge of tears and seemed to be pleading with Potter, who didn't move or even look up once through the whole conversation. After a minute or two, Sirius seemed to realise his attempts were pointless and gave up, standing sharply and walking out of the hall, turning back just once to look at his best friend sadly as he reached the doors. Potter finally looked up as the doors to the Great Hall banged shut looking every bit as emotionally shattered as Sirius had. He never even noticed Lily but just turned back to his breakfast after a pause.

Lily felt a lump rise within her throat as she looked at him. What could possibly have happened to cause a rift between Potter and Black? She didn't think she'd ever seen them so much as disagree before. She couldn't explain the heaviness that settled in her stomach just then or the sudden ridiculous feeling she had that the world has just been thrown horribly out of balance. She shook herself mentally and sighed at her own dramatic thoughts before turning back to her own breakfast. She finished up quickly and headed to the library so she could start her Potions essay before the rest of the students came down to breakfast.


End file.
